geographica_wikitimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Polish-Hungarian Empire (S0-1)
The PolishHungarianEmpire (stylised Polish-Hungarian Empire) is a popular Faction during S1, and was founded by R3DSkyCChamp & Witusiek, being led by TypowyLaman for the longest time. At one point it was one of the biggest factions by member count. History Formation Some time after the 11th of April, when Ibxtoycat uploaded his first and only Geographica video, R3DSkyCChamp and Witusiek met in the Geographica discord server, in the now removed foreign languages discord. Together they decided to form Poland, which was currently non-existant on Geographica. Soon however the name was changed to the Polish-Hungarian Empire, possibly due to Hungarian players wanting to join. S0 PolishHungarianEmpire The first Polish-Hungarian faction to be formed was lead by Mayhalke, who left just a few days earlier. He was constantly offline, and due to the fact that no one was promoted to officer, no one could join the faction, making it dead. There were many attempts to ask a member of the staff team about replacing the leader, but all failed. S0 PGE (Polish Government in Exile) The PGE was formed as a temporary replacement to the PolishHungarianEmpire as everyone waited for the leader. The temporary faction was lead by TypowyLaman, which started his reign as the future emperor of the Polish-Hungarian Empire. S1 PolishHungarianEmpire When the new season started, TypowyLaman Had bought the Sergeant rank, which in turn allowed him to swiftly form the PolishHungarianEmpire post reset. A competitor however arose, when Kojot, a player not from PHE, decided that he wanted to create Poland as a separate faction. This in turn cause a Poland-PHE struggle, which lasted until the factions fell apart. PHE had a very quick increase in players despite the demanding queue, so much so that puppet factions had to be established to house all of the players, including R3DSkyCChamp the co-founder. The Baltic War Fought between the Polish-Hungarian Empire and the Baltics. "The baltic war - Fought by PHE mainly becouse of enormous wealth of Baltic states and while the other allies were weaker than PHE alone, both of them combined were a pretty powerful force and with the help of PHE defeat was very unlikely. This war truly exposed how much lag was a problem in war with PHE leader (Typowylaman) constantly dying after being stuck in place by a 2-5 sec lag. It did show tho the ineffectiveness of PHE in fight as it was very disorganised and the weapons chosen, were shown to be ineffective. This is why after Baltic War PHE changed to Remingtons and sometimes rifles. The payoff of the war would be much greater if only PHE had backpacks, which was recognized and later fixed, but the real reason was friendly fire which happened between PHE player(DoggoTheCrussder) and Estonian one (*data forgotten*) in which Estonian player repeatedly shot and killed doggo even though he wasn't returning fire. The 1.5+ mln $ of loot were then lost due to fires. In the end PHE only got about 750k in loot. It did provide though valuable experience in warfare, that led to new tactics which unfortunately we weren't able to test. We did tho grief the f*ck out of their buildings which we were very much proud of"—TypowyLaman The Unknown War The Unknown War was fought between the Polish-Hungarian Empire and the Holy Germanic Empire. It owes its name to the fact that by the time the war was finished, only a couple players even knew that it happened. All of the factions slimefun was griefed, and the HGE demanded a lot of money after the war. The debt was never repayed, possibly due to the fact how controversial the war was. S1 Downfall After The Unknown War, a very high amount of players became inactive, and literally overnight the country fell. GoldenSmaug became the new Emperor (with a democratic vote taking place), as TypowyLaman had left. Soon however GoldenSmaug had to temporarily leave Geographica so R3DSkyCChamp was entrusted with the role of Emperor. With everyone's inactivity, the faction was ultimately disbanded. The territories were later occupied by a multitude of factions, including the United Federation. S1+ Future Polish Government in Exile (S1) The Polish Government in Exile returned as a one-man faction for TypowyLaman who formed when he left after the Unknown War. It was based in the Atlantic Ocean FortOstroleka (S1) FortOstroleka was a state formed in the area of the previous PHE puppet of FortOstroleka, and was made by R3DSkyCChamp again. It was short-lived, and only served as a temporary faction for R3DSkyCChamp to play on, waiting for the reset. The Intermarium Commonwealth (S1.5+) The Intermarium Commonwealth is a post-reset faction founded by R3DSkyCChamp which is planned to occupy an uncertain amount of Eastern Europe, an African colony and a New Zealand colony which will include parts of Antarctica. It is estimated to have about 15 members of debatable activity. Puppets, Subfactions or Fiefs FortOstroleka (puppet) The puppet state of FortOstroleka was created by R3DSkyCChamp after the mapperific incident because the faction maxed out on members before he could join. It had a single tower built, as well as having a lot of trees removed. FortOstroleka later came back after the fall of PHE, and had the "Church of our Lady of Ostrołęka" built. R3DSkyCChamp has plans to rebuild the church post-reset. Hungary (sub-faction) PHE also had the puppet state of Hungary which had ~5 members, however after the leader of the puppet (A high ranking official and in mind of Typicallaman, one of the 3 leaders of PHE) got banned as his minecraft was infected by joing geo-clone, which lead to him advertising it - it quickly fell apart and got disbanded. It was located to the Southwest border of PHE and its purpose was to let more players into the faction. Internal Politics "It's basically anarchy, but we like to call it "Constitutional Monarchy" and for now it seems im the emperor."—TypowyLaman Internal Politics were never a major concern in the PHE, as there have never been rules set up as to how the Faction was meant to be lead. Even though the leader of the faction had technically unlimited power, diplomacy was often taken care of with little to no concern of him, and the entire faction was quite anarchist in itself, again, due to a lack of rules. International Relations PHE's allies included the Great Bulgarian Empire, Asgard and Sparta, which was a tactical ally due to it being close to the now non-existant 'Greece' warp. After the HGE war, it was also the founding member of the World Power Alliance (set up by R3DSkyCChamp), which had included the British Empire. Some of their common enemies included Poland (due to the fact that they denied a merge), Baltic States and the Holy Roman Empire (later Holy Germanic Empire). Notable Players * TypowyLaman - The first and longest reigning emperor of PHE, as well as PGE. * R3DSkyCChamp - Co-founder of PHE. Wasn't involved in much on the Minecraft server, but helped out a lot on discord. * Witusiek - Co-founder of PHE. Left after some drama, and wanted to set up Prussia. After failure to do so he continued to make New Prussia in Antarctica. * Lawior - One of the most active and helpful PHE players, both on Minecraft and Discord. Known for his GIFs. * Mayhalke - Leader of the PolishHungarianEmpire during S0. After a period of time became inactive and caused all of the remaining PHE players to move to PGE. * Duckymomo*something*, known inside as Agateophobia) - Left hand of the emperor, 1st Engineer * AlchabenKaker - A great soldier, who's fortune actually came close or even surpased the rest of PHE's player balances combined. Also Senior 2nd Engineer. * Jasiu - 2nd Engineer in charge after Agateophobia * Doggo - Mainly a builder but he fought bravely behind the enemy lines. * MaceN - A builder who mostly operated in Gdansk * Skakun - 3rd Engineer and a soldier who courageously fought in "Baltic War part 3: Where's the money?" * Yeefhan - A Chinese player who while didn't do much, is interesting since well... He was a Chinese in Poland. * 69Baszonátor69 - One of the few actual Hungarians in PHE who didn't stop playing at Geo after a few days. Unfortunately he came in just before the unknown war and well he never was able to contribute too much. * Mlody_worldwide - A player most active in pre-Mapperific era, at the time a 2nd Engineer and a high ranking official who I(Typowylaman) had a lot of trust in. Further Reading The faction's discord still exists, and is now archived. Category:Nation Category:S0 Category:S1